Centuries of Regret
by Woozi
Summary: When Sakura regrets everything.


**I am so inexperienced with this 'labor' thing so I don't know if I made my point.**

All my life, I've been dreaming about this. All my life since the very early childhood, I've been dreaming to be called this. Uchiha Sakura, wife of Uchiha Sasuke.

I've been dreaming of making breakfast for him, kissing him, embracing him every night and giving birth to his children. I've been dreaming about our mutual life full of love and harmony.

But of course I have to face reality.

The war was over and Itachi is dead. That's a cross from Sasuke's list of goals. He wanted to become Hokage and so he became one. He did it. He killed Naruto. He couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. Another cross for that goal. He killed his teammate, his best friend, his brother. He killed so many people; he did such things, for peace and the other people. What can you say? He was obsessed with his own sick fantasies he didn't know what was right or wrong anymore.

But I still loved him.

All this certainly appeared to be a great surprise for the remaining people in the village; the news spread quickly and was soon forgotten. Sasuke's name had been erased from the missing-nins' list and his enormous contribution to the victory over the Akatsuki was highly valued.

Recently, he has taken up residence in his former family mansion and it has been only a month since he proposed to me. My ever-so cherished dream was coming true right in front of my eyes and no doubt I agreed with a 'yes'.

For some time I've been desperately trying to force our life to coincide with that joyful picture I had painted in my mind, I've been adding colors, brightness and tints to my drawing.

Every night I find myself on Sasuke's bed, with him on top of me. He would whisper sweet nothings in my ear, and let him take me over.

We weren't like any other couple. He wasn't home in the morning, and he comes home late at night because of his busy work. In my case, I'm busy at the hospital, for I am their head medic.

All I can do is watch my painting get trashed by faith itself. Oh, and I had turned this picture into perfection but now it was becoming more and more painful for me to see it shattering with a thousand splinters.

After all I've done for him... all the things I've sacrificed and people I've ignored... he still wouldn't look at me. Even though, I'm right in front of him.

Sasuke didn't love me.

I'm grown enough to not assume that he would ever love me.

~flashback~

Sasuke and I are married for 4 years with 3 kids, and soon we'll be living with 4. As usual as ever, he's not home.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"

And I heard their little feet running down the stairs.

They washed their little hands and sat gently on the chairs.

"Huh? Dad won't be having dinner with us again?" Chi. My eldest son.

"What do you expect? Like he cares about us anyway." Sarada. My eldest daughter. She looked at her younger sister, Hana, and scoffed. "Look at you. Being all carefree and stuff."

I sighed and smiled my best. "You're father said that he would come home tomorrow with cake!" I tried my best to be cheerful.

"Really? Yay!" Chi jumped for joy while Sarada was glaring at him. "Dobe..." She got that from her father.

The next day, something unexpected happened. It wasn't my due time and my water already broke, babies choose when to make me drench. Before I knew it, I was being rushed into the emergency room.

My mind was clouded and my breathing was unsteady. I was getting dizzier every time a minute passes by.

Soon after that, Sasuke came to my side. My hope... my everything. He didn't leave me and stayed right beside me the whole process, like what he did in my past labors.

After all that wailing and crying, my son finally decided it's time to give Mommy a break.

And right after he got out Sasuke let go of my hand. The nurse had our son cleaned up and gently handed it over to my husband.

His back was facing me. I needed to see him... I need to see my family.

I reached out my for him. "Sas... uke... kun..." I cried. I was having a hard time breathing.

"Wait for a while." He said, looking down to our son with a serious face. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he had that face on. He always does.

"Let me... see him too..."

"Can't you wait for a damn minute? What if he's incapable? What if he grows up weak?" He hissed. Wait, no!

I gasped. "No... Don't use that on him too..." I held his shirt... He had his Sharingan on...

I need to see him now...

"Sas... uke..." I cried and cried. "Sasuke... kun..." Over and over again.

"I..." I don't think I can hold on anymore...

I let go of his shirt.

"I love you..." I whispered with tears running down my face and closed my eyes.

~end of flashback~

I decided to let them go. But as time goes by, I started to hate him more and more. Sasuke Uchiha. The one who splattered a disgusting black ink on my beautiful canvas.

People thought I was dead. That is true. Uchiha Sakura is now dead, and so is Haruno Sakura. I will make sure this is my last goodbye.

I am Orokana Kokai (Foolish-Regret).

And I seek for revenge.

 **~END~**

 **I finally did it! It was quite enjoyable to write this anyway. *O* Tell me if you saw some grammatical errors or a wrong spelled word.**

 **I'd like to know your opinions about this oneshot too. :)**


End file.
